En la lluvia
by Illisse
Summary: Sendoh y Rukawa se encuentran para ese esperado uno a uno ¿que pasará?.


Sendoh bostezó un par de veces y alzando la caña de pescar enrolló el sedal y tras guardar la carnada guardó todo en su bolso y se encaminó hacía su casa mientras en el cielo aparecían los primeros nubarrones de otoño, una leve brisa le refrescó las sienes y tras mirar por última vez el mar silbó y sonrió al pasar por el aro de básquetbol que estaba al lado de la bahía, desde allí provenía un ruido conocido para él, Sendoh se acercó y sonrió al ver al jugador estrella de Shohoku.  
  
Rukawa corrió dribleando de derecha a izquierda y ejecutó una espectacular clavada, Sendoh lo miró y recogiendo el balón exclamó:  
  
- Ya no podrán llamarte "super rookie" este año - sonrió y le tendió el balón - para algunas jugadas se necesita más que suerte y constancia.  
  
El número once de Shohoku tomó el balón y le agradeció con un leve movimiento de cabeza, esto le sorprendió ya que lo normal en él era un desafío o insulto aunque después de la última plática antes que Rukawa se enfrentara a Sawajita casi podían considerarse amigos. El viento barrió algunas hojas y la calidez del aire anunció la llegada de un rápido frente de mal tiempo, Sendoh le hizo un ademán de adiós con la mano y se dispuso a alejarse, no le hacía gracia que la lluvia arruinara su cabello.  
  
- ¿No vas a practicar?-.  
  
La estupefacción transformó su rostro y dándose vuelta lo observó con una mezcla de asombro y desafío en sus pupilas, sin responder, dejó su bolso y se puso delante de él extendiendo los brazos y flexionando las rodillas en posición defensiva.  
  
- Uno a uno, el que anote 10 puntos primero es el ganador, el que pierda pagará el café - sonrió y aguardó.  
  
- Bien...-.  
  
Rukawa se agachó levemente botando el balón con la mano derecha, llevaba una sudadera azul y shorts negros, las gotas de lluvias se hicieron sentir mientras sólo se oía el rumor apagado de las olas, Sendoh lo observó mientras una pequeña medalla pendía de su cuello asomando entre su camisa y pensando en la desventaja de sus Jean que le impedirían realizar algunos movimientos, su contrincante seguía sin atacar. "¿Qué harás Novato lanzarás desde allí para tener tres puntos o intentarás pasarme?" -pensó sin perderlo de vista, un trueno se oyó a lo lejos y un relámpago encendió el cielo, Rukawa se lanzó hacia su derecha y Sendoh le arrebató el balón con una rápida jugada para lanzar desde allí mismo encestando tres puntos. La lluvia era una fina cortina que se interponía entre ambos.  
  
- Fue solo suerte - masculló Rukawa.  
  
Sendoh no respondió sentía como unos mechones le caían sobre la frente, caminó con paso firme y lanzándole el balón le dijo: - Tal vez, ¿qué te parece si continuamos otro día? Entrenar bajo techo es muy distinto a hacerlo con lluvia al aire libre.  
  
- Me rehuyes otra vez...-  
  
-¿De qué hablas? Es la segunda vez que me dices eso - Respondió intrigado y un poco molesto consigo mismo por estremecerse involuntariamente ante esas palabras pronunciadas por ese engreído.  
  
"-¿Qué fue eso? - murmuró Rukawa situándose enfrente de él para marcarlo.  
  
Sendoh lo miró sorprendido y replicó, mientras Fukuda anotaba para Ryonan:  
  
- ¿Qué fue qué?.  
  
Rukawa movió su mentón señalando la anotación y con molestia exclamó:  
  
-Estás rehuyéndome?.  
  
Su rival frunció el ceño mientras susurraba:  
  
- Hoy estás hablando mucho."  
  
Abrió los ojos sorprendido, llovía torrencialmente y Rukawa estaba frente a él mirándolo sin decir nada, ¿por qué esa mirada y actitud lo confundían tanto? Reconocía que su pasión y espíritu de lucha lo convertían en un excelente rival pero intuía algo más, le sonrió y encogiéndose de hombros ambos salieron en silencio.  
  
A su alrededor todos corrían cubriéndose la cabeza con periódicos y lo que tuvieran mas a mano mientras ellos no parecían molestarse en hacerlo, los cabellos de Rukawa se le pegaban a la frente al igual que los de Sendoh, ambos estaban llegando al parque de Kanagawa que estaba totalmente vacío.  
  
Aunque no era muy hablador tanto silencio empezaba a incomodarlo y por decir algo murmuró fijando la vista en unas hojas que caían:  
  
- Tienes muchas admiradoras es extraño que no hayan descubierto donde entrenas.  
  
Alzó una ceja y lo miró de reojo preguntándose con que le saldría ahora, sus ojos azules parecían algo ausentes y su rostro era una máscara de seriedad, Sendoh pensó que no le había oído e iba a olvidarse cuando le llegó la respuesta:  
  
- Son una molestia.  
  
Lo miró perplejo mientras pensaba que entonces si eran mas parecidos de lo que creía, sonrió y agachando la cabeza se rascó la nuca: - Así que también solo vives y respiras por el Básquetbol.  
  
Notó como su compañero lo miró de una manera diferente quizás reconociendo a un igual y , por un instante se arrepintió de esa confesión tan sincera al fin y al cabo ¿qué sabía de Rukawa? Aparte de los partidos y entrenamientos que compartían juntos no parecían tener nada más en común. Dio un par de pasos y se sorprendió de que éste no lo siguiera, iba a murmurar una disculpa, estaba seguro que se había ofendido por su comentario.  
  
"Idiota miserable ¿por qué es tan complicado?" - pensó con fastidio.  
  
- Lo siento cometí un error no debí asegurar que tú eras como yo.- musitó sin voltearse.  
  
El sonido de una sirena de ambulancia se dejó oír, estaba totalmente empapado y empezaba a impacientarse, Rukawa era el único que le causaba esa reacción.  
  
-¿Quién dice que no soy como tú?-.  
  
Se volteó y el bolso se le cayó de las manos produciendo un ruido apagado, el jugador de Shohoku tenía la cabeza gacha y parecía la viva imagen de la desolación, comprendió que aparte del deporte que ambos amaban el resto de su vida era vacío absoluto, caminó hacía él y lo tomó con suavidad de un hombro sin saber que decirle.  
  
- la soledad...- susurró Sendoh.  
  
Rukawa levantó la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos lo besó suavemente en los labios, Sendoh se apartó impresionado y rozándole el rostro lo besó con mas intensidad mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo inexorablemente.


End file.
